


Choices

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to for the quick and helpful beta! Prompted by:   
> _i stayed awake for hours again last night   
> searching for a reason to keep up the fight   
> i've made choices i don't regret   
> i've got problems i don't get_  
> Great Big Sea, "Buying Time"

Frannie jerked awake at the sound of crying from the crib. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock on her bedside table. 6.23. God, she'd had no idea babies had such stamina--he only fell asleep at four, and now he was crying again?

She picked him up, supporting his head. At least he was easy to please--all he seemed to want was her. Her warmth, her hands, her milk. She tugged up the shirt she'd slept in and let him suck.

His eyes were closed now, but they were brown, of course they were. Her own eyes were brown, so no matter what color the father's eyes had been, the kid would've taken after her in that. Frannie lowered her head and rubbed her nose in the downy hair on his head, drawing in the smell of sleepy contented baby.

Her breasts were swollen, at least one size bigger. She almost grinned at the thought of how when she was a teenager, she'd wanted bigger boobs, like Clara Moretti in her class in high school. Now she had them, and it's not like she had time to enjoy them--she just went around the house in sweatpants and old T-shirts. No low necklines for her.

No uniform either, and no hat that would squash her hair.

Frannie shook her head to get rid of the image. She didn't regret anything.

She couldn't.


End file.
